VF-19 Excalibur Custom
The VF-19 Excalibur is a stealth variable fighter it was first used in the Protodevilen War. Technology & Combat Characteristics VF-19 Excalibur is introduced to phase out VF-11 since 2040. However, due to its limited number, only the best pilots able to use it. With the pin-point barrier installed to it, VF-19 Excalibur able to transform much faster . Pin point barrier also dreamtically increase VF-19's defence ability without adding weight and allow it to perform different attack based on the barrier. Also Enviromental cockpit allowpilot to gain full 360 degree viewfrom top to bottom Armaments Special Equipment & Features N/a History 2045 N/a Variants *VF-19A: First regular production version with canard forward wing. *VF-19 Excalibur Custom: Customized version equipped with canard forward wing, internal speaker system, speaker and launcher pod. *VF-19F: Version assigned to team members with redesigned main wing, and high-maneuverability verniers (which replaces the canard forward wing). *VF-19P: Version based on VF-19 Custom. Assigned to planet Zola's patrol force *VF-19S: Version assigned to team leaders with redesigned main wing, high-maneuverability verniers (which replaces the canard forward wing), four head-turret-mounted laser guns, strengthened communications and armaments. The FF-2550X engines, which features improved atmospheric flight speed, replaces FF-2550J engines. Design Features VG wing with forward-swept standard cruising configuration; Forward-swept delta-wing combination main wing (VF-19F, VF-19S); canard forward wing (replaced by high-maneuverability verniers in VF-19F and VF-19S; vertical T-O and landing (VTOL); supersonic cruise and maneuvering in region of Mach 5+ below the stratosphere; sufficient thrust for attaining orbital velocity over a Earth-class planet; wrap-around imaging monitor screens in all variable modes; two-dimensional thrust vectoring with two independently pivoting exhaust nozzles; vernier slit; anti-projectile (bulletproof) shield for Battroid mode use; active stealth system; fighter-carried pin-point barrier system allows for armor simplification and light weight; medium-range high maneuverability missiles stored in internal weapons bays on the side of leg/engine nacelles; option of external fold booster and conformal propellant tanks. In the prototype YF-19, conformal type FAST packs were developed simultaneously but progress of active stealth technology has relaxed the restrictions, reinforcing the basic performance. *Landing Gear: Retractable tricycle undercarriage with catapult hook. Two steerable nose-wheels retract rearward into nose and twin coupled main wheels forward into fuselage. Flying Controls Conventional digital flight control system. Seamless ailerons and flaps occupy almost entire wing trailing-edge; conventional rudders in vertical outward-canted tail surfaces (merged with the wing's trailing root and placed more outward than on the YF-19 prototype); canard upward-canted forward wing to the aft of the cockpit (replaced by high maneuverability verniers on VF-19F and VF-19S). High-maneuverability vernier thrusters with clusters in shoulders, back, two vernier slits encircling lower leg/engine-pod section's nozzles. Powerplant *Two 56500 kg g class Shinsei Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2200 thermonuclear turbine engines in VF-19A. *Two 82500 kg class (maximum output in outer space) Shinnakasu Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2550F Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2500F thermonuclear turbine engines in VF-19 Custom. *Two 78500 kg (maximum output in outer space) Shinsei Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2550J kg [x g Shinnakasu Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2500F] thermonuclear turbine engines in VF-19F. *Two 68950 kg (maximum output in outer space) Shinsei Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2550X [68500 kg g class Shinsei Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2550J] in VF-19S. *Two pentagonal underfuselage air intakes with retractable covers for Battroid mode or space use. Two rear afterburner intakes encircling lower leg/engine-pod sections' nozzles. Two two-dimensional independent vectored exhaust nozzles, for enhanced V/STOL performance and maneuverability. *P&W HMM-6R high-maneuverability vernier thrusters with two vernier slits encircling lower leg/engine-pod sections' nozzles (VF-19 Custom). *P&W HMM-7 high-maneuverability vernier thrusters with two vernier slits encircling lower leg/engine-pod sections' nozzles (VF-19F, VF-19S). High maneuverability verniers in lieu of canard wing on VF-19F, VF-19S. *Three special equipment hard point stations for space/atmospheric fighter fold booster mounted above fuselage and two space/atmospheric conformal propellant tanks mounted on either side of the fuselage in Fighter mode or on lower leg in GERWALK and Battroid modes. *Option of two space/atmospheric FAST Pack propellant tank/booster units mounted on rear dorsal section in Fighter mode or on the sides of shoulders in GERWALK and Battroid modes (VF-19F, VF-19S). *Optional sound booster unit (VF-19 Custom). Accommodation Pilot only; pressurized canopy; standard side-stick controller (removed and customized with functioning guitar sound sitck control mounted on gimbal-and-joint system and throttle and options control on slider for HOTAS use in VF-19 Custom). Wrap-around imaging monitor screens in all variable modes. Avionics Super AI control avionics. Active stealth system precludes the need for passively stealth silhouette. Four conformal hybrid sensor units directly below and to the the fore of the canopy. HUD (projected onto canopy), side-stick controller, radar, two hybrid sensors and panel sensor mounted on head turret. Sensor fin on head turret (VF-19 Custom). Standard Sound Energy Conversion seat installed in VF-19 Custom. High performance audio system and speaker system with speaker units in shoulder/dorsal nacelles (VF-19 Custom). Lightup projector system in shoulder/dorsal nacelles (VF-19 Custom). Sensors embedded in conformal soft pads lining manipulator. Optional sound booster unit with hybrid sensors, two sound energy converters and two sound aura amplification systems (VF-19 Custom). Armament *Two internal fixed laser cannons mounted in the wing with exit ports in leading wing root (in VF-19F, VF-19S; for emergency use in VF-19 Custom). Two internal semi-fixed Mauler REB-23 laser machine guns (VF-19P). *Fixed small-bore rear anti-aircraft beam gun mounted on top of head turret (VF-19F, VF-19S). One Mauler REB-30G anti-aircraft laser machine gun. (VF-19P). *Four fixed rear anti-aircraft laser cannons mounted on the sides of head turret (VF-19S). *Standard anti-projectile (bulletproof) shield stored on center rear dorsal section in Fighter mode or on lower arm section in GERWALK and Battroid modes. *Fixed pin-point barrier (PPV) system. *External speaker-pod-shooting launcher pod with sensor, foregrip, and stock magazine mounted under center dorsal section in Fighter mode or in manipulator in GERWALK and Battroid mode (VF-19 Custom). After penetrating the target's armor, speaker pods are fixed with a stopper and filler. *Howard GU-15 new standard external gatling gun pod mounted under center dorsal section in Fighter mode or in manipulator in GERWALK and Battroid modes (VF-19F, VF-19S). *Two internal Little Rock launch systems in lower leg/engine-pod bays for 12 (6 in each launcher) 24 high maneuverability micro missiles (VF-19F, VF-19S only) or six medium-range high maneuverability missiles each (Pallet can be alternately equipped with other weapon packs). *Option of two space/atmospheric missile FAST Pack weapon units mounted on rear dorsal section in Fighter mode or on the sides of shoulders in GERWALK and Battroid modes (VF-19F, VF-19S). Each booster is equipped with 4 micro-missile launchers. Armament containers located on engine nacelles. *Micro-missile launchers (VF-19P). *Numerous manipulator-held options including gun pod Gamma (called Sigma during development) with pin-point-barrier-penetrator-equipped speaker pod Gamma developed by Dr. Gadget M. Chiba for VF-19 Custom (stowed under-wing on VF-17 Nightmare Custom) and Spiritia absorption pod developed on Macross 7 fleet after Operation Stargazer 2046 February for VF-19F and VF-19S. Dimensions, External Fighter mode *Wing span: **VF-19A, VF-19P (fully swept forward): 14.87 m **VF-19 Custom (fully swept forward): 14.92 m **VF-19F, VF-19S: 13.52 m **VF-19 Custom sound booster, fully swept forward: 15.41 m *Length overall: **VF-19A: 18.62 m **VF-19 Custom, F, P, S: 18.47 m ***VF-19 Custom sound booster: 11.83m *Height, overall **VF-19A, VF-19P: 3.94m Battroid mode *Height, overall **VF-19 Custom, without sensor fin: 15.48 m **VF-19S, without beam gun: 15.48 m Picture Gallery VF19F-Battroid.gif|The VF-19F Variant in Battroid mode. VF19F-GERWALK.gif|The VF-19F Variant in GERWALK mode. VF19F-Fighter.gif|The VF-19F Variant in Fighter mode. Category:Macross 7 Category:Variable Fighters Category:Mecha and Vehicles Featured in Macross 7 Category:Mecha & Vehicles Category:M7